Supernatural Marvel Cinematic Universe
by Nighlocktheawesome00
Summary: Having monitored the Winchester Brothers for a while, S.H.I.E.L.D adds them to the Initiative knowing that the supernatural does indeed exist.
1. Chapter 1: Iron Man

**Hey, everybody. I'm back with another story. Here's the summary:**

 **Having tracked their movements for years, S.H.I.E.L.D adds Dean and Sam Winchester to the Initiative now that they are aware that the supernatural world does exist.**

 **Enjoy.**

* * *

We see the deserts of Afghanistan. We see an American military convoy driving to a base somewhere in the desert. The only thing that really stood out of the ordinary of the convoy was the Impala that drove on the convoy's right side.

Inside the Impala are three people. These were Dean and Sam Winchester and Castiel the Angel. Castiel was sleeping in the back, while Dean and Sam were riding in the front seat, listening to music.

"I'm just saying," Sam said. "We're monster hunters, and God wants us to protect a drunk alchoholic of a billionaire?"

"Sammy, how dare you say that," Dean replied. "We're not protecting a drunk alchoholic of a billionaire. We're protecting the drunk alchoholic of a billionaire."

"I'm just saying, Dean," Sam said. "I mean, God wants us to protect a drunk, alchoholic, playboy, philanthropist, womanizer, irresponsible, billionaire. What does he see in him that many don't?"

"Sammy, it's God," Dean reminded him. "His ways are mysterious, unpredictable, crazy, and sometimes they don't make sense. But you gotta trust his judgement. You always gotta trust his judgement."

"You know, I really do hate it whenever you do that to me," Sam replied. "I hate it whenever you use the Bible against me."

"Well, I am your older brother, so I do have a right to do that," Dean told him.

Suddenly, Cassius woke up, looking quite alarmed.

"We've got trouble," he said. He then heard the music and realized they were playing _What I've Done_ by Linkin Park. "Really?"

"Welcome back to the land of the living, Cass," Dean joked, knowing of Cassius' angelic status.

"What you mean 'trouble'?" Sam asked. "And what do you have against Linkin Park?"

"I've never liked any of their songs," Cassius replied. "Also, that terrorist group, the Ten Rings... They're here."

Everyone sat in silence for a moment.

"Well, I guess we can easily figure out why they're here," Dean said.

"And what they're after," Sam replied.

All three looked at the military vehicle right next to them. Inside, the three soldiers inside were taking a picture with Tony Stark.

* * *

A few minutes earlier.

We cut to inside Stark's vehicle. All the soldiers are sitting in silence. Tony is holding a drink in his hands. Finally, he decided to break the silence.

"I feel like you're driving me to court martial," he said, trying to strike up a conversation. "This is crazy. What did I do? I feel like you're going to pull over and snuff me. What, you're not allowed to talk? Hey, Forest..."

"We can talk, sir," Jimmy, the soldier next to him, replied.

"Oh, I see," Tony said. "So it's personal."

"No, you just intimidate them," the driver replied, revealing to be a woman.

"Dear God, you're a woman," Tony said in surprise. "I honestly, I couldn't have called that. I mean, I would apologize, but isn't that what we're going for here? I thought of you as a soldier at first."

"I'm an airman," the driver, Ramirez, replied.

"Well, you have actually excellent bone structure there," Tony told her flirtatiously. "I'm kinda… having a hard time not looking at you right now. Is that weird?"

Everyone laughed at his joke.

"C'mon, it's okay, laugh," Tony told them. "Hey!"

The passenger, named Pratt, turned around in his seat.

"Sir, I have a question to ask," he said.

"Yes, please," Tony replied, giving him permission to ask his question.

"Is it true you went 12-for-12 with last year's Maxim cover models?" Pratt asked.

"That is an excellent question," Tony replied. "Yes and no. March and I had a scheduling conflict, but fortunately the Christmas cover was twins. Anything else?"

Jimmy raised his hand. Tony looked at him in annoyance at this.

"You're kidding me with the hand up, right?" he asked him.

"Is it cool if I take a picture with you?" Jimmy asked, holding up his camera.

"Yes, it's very cool," Tony replied.

Jimmy handed Pratt his camera. He Stark scooched next to each other. Jimmy threw up a peace sign.

"I don't wanna see this on your Myspace page," Tony told him. "Please, no gang signs."

Jimmy put down the peace sign.

"No, throw it up," Tony told him. "I'm kidding."

Jimmy put up the peace sign again.

"Yeah, peace!" Tony said, putting up his own peace. He then said a little sadly, "I love peace. I'd be outta job for peace."

Pratt had no idea how to work the camera and got into the settings. Jimmy decided to direct him on what to do.

"C'mon!" Jimmy told him. "Just click it, don't change the settings, just click it!"

Pratt finally pressed the right button and took the picture. As soon as he did, explosions rocked the side of the convoy. Terrorists were attacking.

* * *

Cut back to the Impala.

As soon as the explosions started, Dean pulled over. He, Sam, and Cassius got out and grabbed their respective guns to help fend off the terrorists.

"I hate terrorists," Dean said.

"Love thy enemy, Dean," Cassius reminded.

"Don't you quote Jesus to me, Cass," Dean told his comrade.

"Guys, stop arguing and shoot!" Sam commanded.

"Sorry," Dean and Cassius replied.

Sam and Dean shot down three terrorists. Cassius teleported to more terrorists and took out his swords. As soon as the terrorists saw him, he had begun cutting them down.

"We gotta protect Stark at all costs!" Dean told his brother and comrade.

* * *

Back in the Humvee, the two soldiers and airman were ready to defend Stark. Them and the other soldiers were all that stood between the terrorists and Stark.

Ramirez ran out to fight the terrorists first. As soon as she did, however, she was shot down.

"What's going on?!" Stark asked.

Pratt then decided it was his turn to defend Tony.

"Jimmy, stay with Stark!" he told Jimmy.

Pratt then ran out and joined the fight, but like Ramirez, was killed only a few seconds later.

"Shit!" Jimmy shouted. He then pulled out his walkie talkie. "My entire crew is dead! I'm the last line of defense for Stark! Can anyone hear me?! I need backup!"

 _"This Dean Winchester!"_ Dean shouted over his walkie in reply. _"Me and my brother are on our way!"_

"Copy that, Winchester!" Jimmy replied.

"Wait!" Tony said when Jimmy was about to head off into battle.

"Stay here!" Jimmy commanded.

"Give me a gun!" Tony told him, wanting to defend himself.

Jimmy ran off into battle but like his comrades, was immediately killed off. Dean and Sam arrived on the scene.

"Mr. Stark, we are your new bodyguards!" Dean told him.

"So try not to die!" Sam told him.

"As long as you both don't die!" Tony replied.

"Here!" Dean said, tossing Tony a spare pistol he had on him. "We're gonna get you to some better cover!"

"So get ready to use that thing!" Sam finished.

Dean, Sam, and Tony got back to back and began firing at terrorists around them. They made their way to a nearby rock they could hide behind.

"Alright now what?" asked Sam.

"I'm calling for evac," Tony said.

"How are you gonna get cell reception here?" Sam asked.

Tony ignored him as he began making a call. Suddenly, a bomb dropped next to them, but that wasn't the shocking part. The shocking part was the one word on it: "STARK".

"Oh shit!" Dean shouted.

The trio ran for cover, but the bomb exploded. Dean and Sam had the head start and were merely knocked out. Tony, on the other hand, wasn't so lucky and shrapnel managed to penetrate his skin and cause him to begin bleeding out. Tony blacked out, unable to stay conscious.

Some of the terrorists grabbed Stark, but ignore Dean and Sam, assuming they are dead. The two hunters sneak up on two of the terrorists and take them out. They hide the bodies and take their clothes as disguises.

"You think this will work?" Sam asked.

"With our luck, not really," Dean replied.

"Then why are we doing this?" Sam asked.

"It's worked out well in plenty of other movies," Dean replied.

"Yeah, in movies," Sam replied. "There's no evidence that it's ever worked out in real life."

"We're about to be the first to find out," Dean said.

They got into the back of the terrorists' truck. The truck drove off, heading for the terrorists secret hideout.

* * *

 _"A few hours later,"_ the SpongeBob narrator said.

Shut up, you.

 _"Sorry,"_ he said.

We see a black screen. We hear a voice talking in a foreign language.

A bag is pulled off of Tony's face. He opened his eyes, but everything was blurry. He saw men holding what appeared to be sticks. As his vision cleared, he could see they were actually guns. The man speaking was talking in an entirely different language, but he said two words Tony understood.

"Tony Stark," the voice said.

 **There you go people, there is the first part of the Iron Man chapters. Be on the lookout for the rest.**


	2. Chapter 2: Flashbacks

**Sorry I forgot about this. This story continues, but this chapter is a flashback, recommended by one of my followers. Did that sound wrong? Did that sound like something a cult leader would say?**

* * *

 _A few days earlier._

 _We see Dean, Sam, and Castiel chilling in the Man Cave, watching Netflix. Castiel was drinking red wine (he doesn't like the taste of beer), while the brothers drank their Bud Light._

 _Just then, a man walked in, and waved his hand to pause the movie. The trio turned around, weapons drawn._

 _"Peace, Castiel, old friend," the man said._

 _"My Lord," Castiel said, kneeling._

 _He motioned for Dean and Sam to do the same._

 _"Leave us, Hunters," God said._

 _"With all due respect my Lord," Castiel said, "I trust Dean and Sam with my life. With your permission, I want them to stay."_

 _"As you wish," God replied. "At ease."_

 _The trio got on their on their feet again, as Castiel and God stared at each other._

 _"Come here, old friend," God said, hugging the Angel. "Let me see how you are holding up."_

 _"Food is good, movies are great, don't tell Walt I said this, but I personally prefer the newer movies his company makes," Castiel replied._

 _"I will carry that secret to the end of time," God said. "I have a mission for you three."_

 _"We are ready to accept," Castiel replied._

 _"Tell us the mission, Lord," Dean said._

 _"I have for seen a great threat coming," God replied. "One that needs all warriors to be there to fight it."_

 _"And you want us to protect of these warriors?" Sam asked._

 _"An anomaly has removed this warrior from the picture," God replied._

 _"Who is this warrior?" Dean asked._

 _"Unfortunately, one of my greatest mistakes... Tony Stark," God replied._

 _A nail could've dropped, and no one would have noticed. Castiel stood in shock, he knew his Lord didn't exactly like Tony, but to protect him was going to be difficult._


End file.
